Christmas at the Phantomhive
by NekoKat3
Summary: Sebastian hates Christmas and not just because of the religious aspect. No he hated it because his job became ten times harder. To demons it was like Friday the 13. no yoai. T because I'm a worry-wort.


Sebastian hates Christmas and not just because of the religious aspect. No he hated it because his job became ten times harder. And to demons it was like Friday the 13th to humans.

* * *

><p><span>Morning<span>

He "woke" up two hours earlier. Then careful not to disturb the young master he got dressed and left to get rid of assassins, who decided today would be a great day to do their job. After that was over he changed into a spare butler uniform before noticing he had to go and buy another. He sighed.

He then got everything he needed for today ready, so it wouldn't get destroyed by the three idiots. While preparing the dinner for tonight, he let his mind wander and then proceeded to slice open his thumb.

Another sigh escaped though his lips. He watched the wound close before getting back to chopping the vegetables. It had only been an hour and he already down to his last set of clothing and cut his thumb.

He finished having everything prepared and put a Christmas roast on the heat. Now he had to go wake up those buffoons. He went to men's room first, opened the door, and then spoke to them.

"Up. Up. You need to get busy," he scolded the men for never being awake when they were supposed to. He left the room, leaving Bard and Finny to get dressed. He passed Tanaka on the stairs and smiled. At least someone knew when a good time to be up was.

Sebastian tripped and almost slammed his face into the ground. He cursed this day all the way to Hell. Hopefully he would survive this day. He got to Mey-Rin's door without any more problems. She was walking out right when he walked up.

"Mey-Rin quickly get to work we have a lot to get done before the party tonight," Sebastian grimaced. Ciel had to have the party tonight. He knew about Sebastian's problem and that is why he did it. Mey-Rin scrambled away.

Sebastian felt something rise from his chest and it turned out to be a cough. Demons do not get human colds. Sebastian could feel the start of a demon one forming. It had to be today of all days. Sebastian put it out of his head before heading to the young master's room.

He woke him like normal and handing the tiny boy breakfast. Once he finished Sebastian dressed him and took him to his office. A sneeze threatened to jail break from his mouth but if that happened Ciel would never let his oh so perfect butler live it down.

* * *

><p><span>Afternoon<span>

Guest already started to arrive and Sebastian had to take care of them, get the food and rooms prepared, and had to keep the idiots from messing up. He showed them to the billiard room and let them entertain themselves there. He had to give them snacks frequently which cut into his preparation time. But he is one hell of a butler so he could handle it.

The roast was almost done and so was the pig, pasta, honey bread, apple crumble, and baked Alaska. He grabbed a few bottles of vintage wine and Champaign. Sebastian could smell the alcohol through the glass, and it made him wrinkle his nose. He sneezed ten times before finally reaching the kitchen.

He managed to grab Ciel and pull him away from his watchdog work.

"Young master, you invited these men and women of society here. You must entertain them," a sneeze tickled his noise.

"Fine Sebastian. What happened to the idiot trio," Ciel had not seen nor heard them break anything all day. Sebastian just smiled before leaving Ciel at the door of the billiard room.

"Mppphhh," could be heard coming from a locked door. The trio sat tied up with their mouths tapped shut.

* * *

><p><span>Night<span>

The party had just stated and thankfully Sebastian had not had to take care of anyone yet. He knew by the end of the night some drunk human was going to grate on his nerves. He could barely smell through his now stuffed nose but faintly the smell of bloodlust filled his senses. It was a spicy smell.

He quickly found some assassins and disposed of them. Would he have enough time to make some meat pies? Ciel would not approve of that stunt and his head was pounding too much for him to deal with a hormonal boy. He threw the bodies into the woods. If they were still there he would take care of them later.

He had to call taxis for most if not all of the humans there. By the end of the party his head felt like it was going to split open. His throat was scratchy and his nose stuffy. His eyes watered. He really hated Christmas. It almost seemed like he was allergic to it.

He went to the trio and unbound them.

"You will have to clean up as I need to take care of the young master. Then I must go to bed because I am getting a cold," Sebastian spun around which made him dizzy. He took care of Ciel then went to his room.

"I really despise Christmas," Sebastian said. His eyes shined red in the dark, "No point in it. Humans."

Sebastian scoffed. Sebastian fell asleep. He hoped he would have a good nights rest but a crash wouldn't let him. Those fools but he would ignore it for now and take care of it in the morning; after all he is one hell of a butler.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just a small one shot I wrote. Nothing really special about it. I wrote it kind of quick so there will be alot of mistakes, most likely.<p> 


End file.
